The invention relates to an order-collection appliance for collecting orders in warehouses with palletized storage of goods, the pallets, which contain only one item, being stored in pallet racks.
This situation occurs very frequently in wholesaler's warehouses (foodstuffs, paper goods, household goods, industrial items, etc.) and, to a lesser extent, also in warehouses belonging to the companies which produce such goods.
In all the abovementioned warehouses, orders are collected. For the most part, these orders consist of a plurality of items (order lines), usually with relatively small amounts of packages (boxes, trays, bags, packages, and the like) per order line. The scope of the order obviously differs for each company and for each customer, but in most cases it consists of one or more full pallets or rolling containers.